totaldramainsanityfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector
Hector Hector is a contestant in Total Drama Island: Insanity. He was the twelfth camper to arrive and was put on the Screaming Gophers. He has tanned skin, short black hair, and sunglasses adorned on his head. Also wearing a Pikachu hoodie, brown shorts, and sandals. In the theme song, Hector is seen popping up, grinning, but accidentally tripping next to the fire In the group picture, Hector was on the second row, having his sunglasses down and beaming at the camera. Biography Hector seems to be a little likely wanting Brian as a friend. I think? Episode 1- I Don't Want To Be Famous Part 1 When Hector arrived, he had claimed to be a "fan boy" of pokemon . On the way to arriving, he fell into the hole that Kim did as well. He then on the way to shaking Salma's hand he was scared of what Natalie said "Joy Buzzer". When another pokemon guy came who's name is Brian. He immedietaly ran to Brian but fell in the water. But when Savannah came, he defended his pikachu hoodie saying its from Japan. When Nourhan came, he claims he might win(unfortunatly he might not win). Out of stupidity he thinks the game means he won a game which was confusing? On the way for group photo he was smiling with his sunglasses down next to Alex and Salma.When the teams were being called, his name was called on and was tripping to his team. He was on the Screaming Gophers. Then when going to the cabin he claims bunk beds are cool. When at the Mess Hall, he was thinking of the food saying its nasty. Episode 2- I Don't Want To Be Famous Part 2 Hector was the Fifth person to jump off the cliff unfortunately he stumbled off, falling down the Cliffside. Fortunately or unfortunately, he hit a rock, and was sent spinning into the safety zone. But when Brian was in the shark area, Hector jumped out of the safety Zone and tries to save him unfortunately swam with Brian to the shore. But during the hot tub challenge. Hector thinks he has everyone on his team as a friend. He opens a crate but couldn't and asked for help. He somehow fells in the hot tub and get water poured on him. During judging he was sliding out and had fun with it. At the Mess Hall he claims Eric is having an alliance or something bad will happen. He asks Brian if he can have his hug but Brian doesn't want a hug but he hugs Brian anyways. At the Elimination he was the first to claim a marshmallow. But when Brian is eliminated he didn't want him to go so he hugged him. At the confessions he voted for Adam. Episode 3- Wanted: Awake or Asleep Hector was thinking that the running challenge is like 3 feet but was corrected by Alex. Hector was the 20-18th contestant to be asleep. At the end of the challenge in the cabins. He says "we won the challenge" and wanted to congratulate to Haley that she won the challenge for them. He also thinks Chef is a reasonable guy. Friendships, Relationships, and Conflicts Brian- ''When Brian arrived, he was wearing a Tortric shirt and quickly want to hug him but failed. He then wants lots of hugs to Brian but was rejected. ''Savannah- When she disses Hector's clothing. He got really pissed. Maybe a Enemy? ''L''in'e's I Don't Want To Be Famous Part 1 When Hector arrived, he had claimed to be a "fan boy" of pokemon . On the wa "It's so awesome to be here Chriiii-" "Well. Isn't Captain Falcon a guy?" "Well," "No." "Uh" "Nice to meet you." "Well, whatever" "Took me where?" "This is all the rage in Japan!" "Well" "I'm Hector! I'm gonna win!" "OMG" "I thought you had to say the game to get people to lose the game. …Which you guys lost. Again. Just now." "Well," Hector peered inside, "it sure is… roomy. Bunk beds are cool!" "Well. Nasty." I Don't Want To Be Famous Part 2 "ALRIGH-AYYYYYYYYYYY!" "Well," Hector countered, "I'm here, aren't I? That's a point for my team. So, ha!" "Well," Hector blinked, "Who still has to jump? Hi, Brian! You seem like fun! Let's be friends!"(is this my line?) "I'll save you!" "Hey, dude. Nice seeing you here." "Yeah?" "Well," Hector grunted, trying to keep up, "At least we're all friends here, right? Heheh. Right?" "Well," Hector grinned, "I think Brian's an awesome guy! Hug?" "A little help opening this?" "Well- WHOA!" "…There's no water in here." "As a clam." "Si, mi amour," "That was fun, do it again!" "Well," Hector shrugged, "We have to get rid of someone." "It could be a trap. Or an alliance. Not good. …So, Brian! Can I have my hug now?" "Yes!" "No, Brian!" Hector practically glomped Brian, bear hugging him, "Don't go!" Well. Sorry. But I had to vote off Adam. Sorry, dude. Episode 3- Wanted: Awake or Asleep "Well," "that's not much! That's just like three feet, right? …Right?" "We won this round! Right, Haley? …Haley?" "Maybe he'll give some to us," "Chef seems like a reasonable guy, right?"